wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Old Shatterhand/04
| autor=Karol May | autor1= | sekcja=IV | sekcja2= | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} IV. Po południu piątego dnia jeźdźcy opuścili dorzecze Pulveru i pomknęli ku górom Bighorn. Obszary, które ciągną się od Missouri do owego łańcucha skał, po dziś dzień leżą odłogiem. Teren ten stanowi prawie wyłącznie jednostajną bezdrzewną prerję, gdzie myśliwy musi nieraz po kilka dni jechać, zanim natrafi na źródło, lub zagajnik. Wznosi się teren powoli ku zachodowi, tworząc to łagodne pagórki, to znów wzgórza, coraz bardziej strome, coraz to wyższe, im dalej na zachód. Ale wszędzie brak drzewa i wody. Dlatego Indjanie nazywają tę miejscowość Mah-kosietsza, a biali Bad lands. Oba wyrażenia oznaczają to samo, mianowicie: Zły Kraj. Dalej na północ, obszary rzek Cheyenne, Powder, Tongue oraz Big-Horn są znacznie gościnniejsze. Trawa jest tłustsza, rzadkie krzewy przechodzą w rozległe krzewiny i nakoniec noga westmana stąpa w cieniu niejednego wielowiekowego olbrzyma. Tam rozciągają się tereny łowieckie Szoszonów lub Indjan-Wężów, Siouxów, Cheyennów i Arapahoesów. Każde plemię rozpada się na szczepy, a że każdy ze szczepów ma swoje partykularne cele, przeto nie dziw, iż teren to stałych zamieszek, wojny i zbrojnego pokoju. A kiedy wreszcie redman przyzwyczaja się do zgody, wówczas przychodzi master Bladatwarz i kłuje go dopóty igłą i nożem, aż Indjanin wykopuje topór wojenny i odnowa wszczyna walkę. Rozumie się, że na granicy terenów łowieckich owych rozlicznych plemion i szczepów życie jednostki nie jest zbyt bezpieczne. Szoszoni bowiem byli od wieków zapamiętałymi wrogami Siouxów — oto czemu obszary między Dakota na północ od rzeki Yellowstone do gór Bighorn wchłonęły wiele krwi czerwonych, a nawet białych. — — Gruby Jemmy i Długi Davy wiedzieli o tem dobrze i unikali starannie spotkania z Indjanami jakiegokolwiek plemienia. Wohkadeh prowadził, ponieważ przebył tę drogę, dążąc do strażnicy. Był teraz uzbrojony w strzelbę i nosił za pasem torbę z wszelkiemi drobiazgami, bez których westman nie mógłby się obejść. Jemmy i Davy wyglądali tak, jak poprzednio. Pierwszy, rozumie się, jechał na swoim wysokim kłusaku, a drugi zwieszał swoje długie nogasy po bokach małego upartego muła, który usiłował co pięć minut wysadzić jeźdźca z siodła. Davy'emu wystarczyło tylko postawić but lewy, ewentualnie prawy, aby mieć mocne oparcie. Na swojem zwierzęciu przypominał mieszkańca wysp australijskich, który swoją wielce niepewną łódź zaopatrywał w pale, aby nie mogła się przewrócić. Palami Davy'ego były jego własne nogi. Frank również nosił tę samą odzież, w której ujrzeli go po raz pierwszy obaj przyjaciele — mokasyny, legginy, niebieski frak i „Amazonkę“ z długiem żółtem piórem na głowie. Mały Sas świetnie dosiadał konia i, mimo osobliwego wyglądu, sprawiał wrażenie tęgiego westmana. Przyjemnie było patrzeć, jak Marcin Baumann siedzi w siodle. Jechał niezgorzej od Wohkadeha. Był jakgdyby zrośnięty z koniem. Trzymał się pochylony naprzód, przez co ujmował ciężaru koniowi i mógł jechać miesiącami bez zbytniego zmęczenia. Nosił skórzany strój trappera, również broń jego nie pozostawiała nic do życzenia. Świeże oblicze i jasne spojrzenie świadczyły, że, aczkolwiek to jeszcze wyrostek, w potrzebie umie działać jak mężczyzna. Zabawnie wyglądał Czarny Bob. Do konnej jazdy nigdy nie czuł namiętności, to też siedział w sposób, nie dający się opisać. Miał wiele udręki z koniem, ale niemniej koń z nim, gdyż negr nie potrafił przez dziesięć minut wytrwać na miejscu. Przysuwał się niemal do szyi zwierzęcia, lecz każdy krok rumaka zesuwał go o cal wtył. Zsuwał się i ześlizgiwał, aż wkońcu omal nie spadał na ziemię. Poczem znowu umieszczał się koło szyi i znowu ześlizgiwał w sposób niezwykle ucieszny. Zamiast siodła miał pod sobą koc, wiedział bowiem z poprzednich prób, że nie zdoła się utrzymać w siodle, — przy nieco zaś szybszem tempie znalazłby się na ziemi. Nogi trzymał jak najdalej od konia. Skoro mu radzono, aby przycisnął je do boków wierzchowca, odpowiadał: — Dlaczego mieć Bob ściskać nogami biedny koń? Biedny koń nic mu złego nie zrobić. Boba nogi nie być kleszcze! — — Jeźdźcy dotarli do brzegu niezbyt głębokiego, niemal okrągłego skarpu, o promieniu, wynoszącym trzy mile angielskie. Otoczony z trzech stron ledwo widocznemi wzniesieniami, zbiegał się na zachodzie ze znacznem wzgórzem, zarośniętem krzewiną i zadrzewionem gęsto. Dawniej było tu coś w rodzaju jeziora. Grunt stanowił głęboki piasek i, poza skąpemi skupieniami traw, był zarośnięty zaledwie owym szarym mchem, charakteryzującym bezpłodne obszary Dalekiego Zachodu. Jak oświadczył Davy, miejscowość ta nosiła nazwę Pa-ave-pap t. zn. Jezioro Krwi, gdyż ongi biali wytępili na tem miejscu moc Szoszonów. Wohkadeh rozpędził konia i skierował się ku wspomnianemu wzgórzu. Ta naturalna niecka nie nastręczała żadnych niebezpieczeństw, gdyż z płaskiego jej dna można było zobaczyć każdego pieszego, lub jeźdźca. Jechali może półgodziny, gdy Wohkadeh osadził rumaka na miejscu. — Uff! — zawołał. — Cóż takiego? — zapytał Jemmy. — Szi-szi! Jest to słowo mandańskie i oznacza nogi, ale używa się także w znaczeniu śladu, czy tropu. — Ślad? — zapytał Grubas. — Ludzki czy zwierzęcy? — Wohkadeh nie wie. Moi bracia niech sami obejrzą. — Good luck! Indjanin, a nie wie, czy to ślad człowieka czy zwierzęcia! Musi to zatem być szczególny ślad. Obejrzymy! Lecz zejdźcie z koni i nie zadeptajcie śladu, ludziska, gdyż nie można będzie go rozpoznać. — Owszem, można będzie, — twierdził Indjanin. — Jest wielki i długi. Ciągnie się zdaleka, z południa, i prowadzi na północ. Jeźdźcy zeskoczyli z koni, aby zbadać tajemniczy trop. Każdy trzyletni chłopczyk indjański potrafi odróżnić ślad nogi ludzkiej od zwierzęcej. Rzecz niepojęta poprostu, dlaczego Wohkadeh nie potrafił tego dokonać. Ale i Jemmy potrząsał czupryną, spoglądał to na prawo, to znów na lewo. Długo potrząsał głową i wreszcie rzekł do Długiego Davy'ego: — No, stary przyjacielu, czy widziałeś już kiedy coś takiego? Zapytany podrapał się z początku za prawym, a następnie za lewym uchem, splunął dwukrotnie, co miało wyrażać zakłopotanie, i wreszcie odpowiedział: — Nie, nigdy jeszcze. — A pan, master Frank? Sas spozierał na ślad i bąknął: — Djabeł niech rozpozna te ślady! — Tak — rzekł Jemmy. — To tylko pewna, że przechodziła tędy jakaś żywa istota. Ale jaka? Ileż miała nóg? — Cztery — odpowiedzieli wszyscy, prócz Indjanina. — Tak, to się dokładnie widzi. Ale niech mi ktoś powie, z jakiego rodzaju czworonożną istotą mamy do czynienia? — Nie jest to jeleń — odezwał się Frank. — Boże broń! Jeleń nie zostawia tak głębokich śladów. — Może niedźwiedź? — Niedźwiedź wprawdzie zostawia w piasku tak wielkie i wyraźne ślady, że nawet ślepy może je palcami wymacać, lecz ten ślad nie jest śladem niedźwiedzia. Nie jest też długi i zatarty ztyłu, jak odcisk pięty, ale prawie okrągły i gładko wyciśnięty, jakgdyby stemplowany pieczątką. Pomieściłaby się w nim cała dłoń. Równy naogół, jest tylko ztyłu nieco wytarty. A zatem zwierzę nie miało pazurów, lecz kopyta. — A więc koń? — rzekł Frank. — Hm! — mruknął Jemmy. — Nie mógł to być koń. Odkrylibyśmy choćby najmniejszy ślad podkowy, poznalibyśmy nawet kopyta końskie, gdyby nie był podkuty. Jest to trop najwyżej z przed dwóch godzin, a zatem odcisk nogi końskiej nie mógłby jeszcze zniknąć. A zresztą, czy istnieje koń o tak wielkich kopytach? Gdybyśmy byli w Azji, lub Afryce, a nie na tej starej przyzwoitej sawanie, to uważałbym, że przeszedł tędy słoń. — W rzeczy samej, to tak wygląda, — roześmiał się Długi Davy. — Co? Czy widziałeś słonia? — Nawet dwa. Jednego w Filadelfji u Barnuma, a drugiego — ciebie, Grubasie! — Jeśli chcesz stroić żarty, to kup sobie lepsze za dziesięć dolarów, zrozumiano? Przyznaję, że, jak na słonia, to dosyć wielkie ślady, ale byłyby o wiele bardziej od siebie oddalone. O tem nie pomyślałeś, Davy. Nie był to także wielbłąd, gdyż musiałbym przyjąć, że ty przechodziłeś tędy przed dwiema godzinami. A teraz wyznaję, że mądrość swoją wyczerpałem. Poszli naprzód, i wrócili, aby zbadać dokładniej zadziwiające odciski, ale żaden z nich nie mógł wpaść na pomysł przynajmniej prawdopodobny. — Co o tem powie mój czerwony brat? — zapytał Jemmy. — Maho akono! — odparł Indjanin z gestem czci. — Duch prerji — tak mniemasz? — Tak, gdyż nie był to ani człowiek, ani zwierzę. — Heig-ho! Wasze duchy mają przerażająco wielkie nogi. A może duch prerji cierpi na reumatyzm i nosi filcowe pantofle? — Mój biały brat niech nie kpi! Duch sawany może się objawić w każdym kształcie. Pojedziemy dalej! — Nie. Muszę wiedzieć, co o tem myśleć. Nigdy jeszcze nie widziałem takiego śladu i będę za nim chodził, dopóki nie dowiem się, kto go zostawił. — Mój brat poprowadzi nas na zgubę. Duch nie znosi, aby go szukano. — Madness! Kiedy później Gruby Jemmy będzie opowiadał o tym śladzie, a nie potrafi określić sprawcy, wykpią go tęgo. Każdy rzetelny westman poczytałby sobie za punkt honoru zbadanie tej tajemnicy. — Nie mamy czasu na to. — Nie żądam tego od was. Mamy cztery godziny do wieczora. Później będziemy musieli rozbić obóz. Czy aby mój czerwony brat zna miejsce odpowiednie na odpoczynek? — Owszem. Jeśli będziemy jechali wciąż naprzód, to dotrzemy do otworu w wyżynie. Jest tam dolina, do której z lewej strony o godzinę drogi prowadzi boczny parów. W owym parowie rozbijemy obóz, gdyż pełno tam krzewów i drzew, które zasłonią ognisko, a także bije źródło dobrej wody. — Łatwo to miejsce znaleźć. A więc ruszajcie z Bogiem! Ja pojadę za śladem, a następnie zawrócę do waszego obozowiska. — Niechaj mój biały brat pozwoli się ostrzec! — Ah cóż! — zawołał Długi Davy. — Jemmy ma słuszność. Byłaby to hańba dla nas, gdybyśmy nie zbadali tego śladu. Opowiadają, że przed stworzeniem świata istniały zwierzęta, wobec których bawół jest tak mały, jak czerw wobec parostatku. Być może, zachował się dotychczas taki potwór i biega po piasku, aby na ziarnach obliczyć ilość swoich stuleci. Zdaje się, że to bydlę nazywało się mamma. — Mamut — poprawił Grubas. — Być może. Jakaż to hańba spadnie na nas, gdybyśmy, natrafiwszy na takie przedświatowe ślady, nie usiłowali zobaczyć tej bestji. Jadę z tobą, Jemmy! — Nie godzę się, gdyż my obaj, nie obrażając niczyjej skromności, posiadamy największe doświadczenie i jesteśmy niejako przywódcami wyprawy. A zatem nie możemy się we dwójkę oddalać. Raczej niech kto inny ze mną jedzie. — Master Jemmy ma słuszność! — rzekł Marcin. — Ja będę panu towarzyszył. — Nie, mój młody przyjacielu, — odparł Jemmy. — Wiem, że w pańskich latach człek się pali do takiej przygody. Ale ta przygoda nie jest może pozbawiona niebezpieczeństw, my zaś przyjęliśmy wierny obowiązek na siebie, że będziemy cię strzegli i całego sprowadzimy do ojca. — W takim razie ja idę z panem! — zawołał Frank. — Dobrze. Nie mam nic przeciwko temu. Master Frank walczył ongi w Moritzburgu, najsamprzód ze służącym i ze stróżem nocnym, zatem nie będzie się lękał mamuta. — Ja? Lękać się? Ani mi się śni! — A zatem tak pozostanie. Wszyscy jadą naprzód — oprócz nas, bo skręcimy na prawo. Tak się też stało. Jemmy i Frank pojechali na północ za tajemniczym tropem. Ponieważ musieli przebyć drogę okrężną, przeto napędzali swoje rumaki, i już wkrótce stracili z oczu towarzyszy. Po pewnym czasie ślad skręcał, na zachód, ku dalekiej górze, tak, że Jemmy i Frank jechali równolegle do swoich przyjaciół, oddaleni od nich o godzinę drogi. Dotychczas nie przemówili ani słówka. Kłusak Jemmy'ego tak daleko wyrzucał swoje długie nogi, że koń Franka tylko z trudem dotrzymywał kroku w tym grząskim piasku. Grubas zmienił usilne cwałowanie w powolny kłus, dzięki czemu Frank mógł się nie wytężać. Oczywiście uczestnicy wyprawy porozumiewali się po angielsku, natomiast teraz, skoro obaj Niemcy znaleźli się sami, przeszli do mowy ojczystej. — Nieprawda, — zaczął Frank — że z mamutem był tylko właściwie żart? — Naturalnie. — Odrazu się domyśliłem, gdyż niema już na świecie takich mamutów. — A czy słyszał pan kiedyś o tych pradawnych zwierzętach? — Ja? No, a jakże! Wiesz pan, że ten nauczyciel w Moritzburgu, który, mociumdzieju, był właściwie moją duchową matką, był nader łebski w zoologji roślinnej. Znał każde drzewko od sosny do szczawiu, a także każde zwierzę od węża morskiego do najdrobniejszego grzybka. Dużo wówczas od niego skorzystałem. — Cieszy mnie to ogromnie, — odpowiedział Grubas — gdyż zkolei ja od pana skorzystam. — To się najsamprzód odrazu samo przez się rozumie. Naprzykład właśnie o mamutach mogę panu udzielić najlepszych informacyj. — Czy aby widział pan taką bestję? — Nie, gdyż wówczas, przed stworzeniem świata, nie byłem zameldowany w obecnej policji. Lecz nauczyciel znalazł, mamuta w starych rękopisach. Jak, myśli pan, było wielkie owe zwierzę? — Znacznie większe od słonia. — Słoń? Daleko mu! Kiedy mamut wspinał się na kamień i spoglądał nadół, aby obejrzeć ten kamień, wówczas najsamprzód kamień ten był egipską piramidą. Miarkuje pan sobie wielkość takiego zwierzaka! I kiedy mucha siadała na końcu ogona, to dopiero po czternastu dniach dochodziło to do rozumu mamuta. No, wyobraź pan sobie długość takiego stworzenia, mociumdzieju! — Do piorunów! — rzekł z podziwem Jemmy. — A jak pan to wie dokładnie! — Tak, tak. Gdyby to w owym czasie nie wybuchł spór o ulubione słówko ojca Wrangla, to molens polens dociągnąłbym do akademji leśniczej, a nie pędziłbym po Dzikim Zachodzie i nie kusztykał od strzału Siouxów. — Ah, więc nie urodził się pan kulawy? Frank spojrzał na Grubasa z wyrzutem: — Urodził się kulawy? Póki siebie pamiętam, zawsze miałem zdrowe nogi. Ale kiedy wówczas z Baumannem przybyłem w Czarne Góry, aby założyć sklep, miałem jedną słabą godzinę i z tego powodu dziś jeszcze utykam. — Jakże się to stało? — Całkiem niespodzianie, jak wszystko, czego się zawczasu nie spodziewa człowiek. Uprzytamnia się to przed mojem duchowem obliczem, jakgdyby zdarzyło się dzisiaj. Gwiazdy świeciły, żaby skrzeczały w pobliskiem błocku, gdyż zdarzyło się to, niestety, nie za dnia, ale w nocy. Baumann świecił nieobecnością, wyjechawszy do fortu Fettermann po nowe zapasy. Marcin spał, negr zaś Bob, który wyjechał zainkasować długi, jeszcze się nie ukazał. Jedynie koń jego wrócił do domu. Nazajutrz dopiero przybył sam murzyn z połamanemi gnatami bez złamanego szeląga. To nasi dłużnicy tak go obrobili. — — A więc, gwiazdy świeciły z nieba, gdy ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Tu na Zachodzie trzeba być przezornym, przeto nie odrazu otworzyłem drzwi, lecz zapytałem, kto zacz. Aby nie przedłużyć opowiadania, powiem tylko, że było ich pięciu Siouxów, którzy chcieli zamienić futra na proch. Powiedzieli, że muszą jeszcze przez całą noc maszerować, co tak wzruszyło moje saskie serce, że — wpuściłem ich do wnętrza. — Co za nieostrożność! — Czemu to? Nie zaznałem nigdy strachu. Zanim ich wpuściłem, zażądałem, aby złożyli na dworze broń. Muszę przyznać, że rzetelnie wywiązali się z tego przyrzeczenia. Naturalnie jednak, usługując im, nie wypuszczałem z ręki rewolweru, czego, jako czerwoni, nie mogli mi brać za złe. Ubiłem z nimi istotnie wyśmienity interes: dałem im kiepski proch wzamian za cenne skórki bobrowe. Kiedy czerwoni i biali handlują ze sobą, to czerwoni są zawsze pokrzywdzeni. Bardzo mi przykro, ale wszak ja tego sam zmienić nie mogę. Koło drzwi wisiały trzy naładowane strzelby. Kiedy Indsmani wyszli, jeden z nich zatrzymał się przy drzwiach, zwrócił do mnie i zapytał, czy nie dodam im trochę wódki. Wprawdzie zabroniono sprzedawać Indjanom wódki, ale jestem poczciwiec i nie odmawiam nikomu przysługi. Poszedłem więc do kąta, gdzie stała flaszka brandy. W chwili gdy się odwróciłem, zobaczyłem, jak Indjanin zerwał jedną ze strzelb i znikł. Naturalnie odstawiłem flaszkę, schwyciłem drugą strzelbę i wyskoczyłem z izby. Ponieważ wybiegłem z oświetlonej izby w mrok, przeto nie widziałem wyraźnie. Słyszałem szybkie kroki, poczem błysnęło za ogrodzeniem. Rozległ się wystrzał i doznałem uczucia, jakgdyby ktoś uderzył mnie w nogę. Teraz ujrzałem czerwonego, który chciał przeleźć przez płot. Przyłożyłem i wystrzeliłem, ale odczułem taki ból w nodze, że upadłem na ziemię. Moja kula chybiła, a strzelba była stracona. Z trudem dowlokłem się do izby. Strzał Indjanina ugodził mnie w lewą nogę. Dopiero po miesiącach mogłem się nią posługiwać, lecz zostałem Hobble-Frankiem''Hobble — chromy.. Dokładnie zapamiętałem sobie czerwonego. Nigdy nie zapomnę jego oblicza i — biada mu, jeśli kiedykolwiek spotkam! My Sasi słyniemy jako najłagodniejsi Germanowie, ale nasze nacjonalne zalety nie mogą od nas wymagać, abyśmy się pozwolili bezkarnie pod osłonką nocki, kiedy gwiazdy błyszczą z nieba, okradać i ranić w nogę. Wierzę, że ów Sioux należy do Ogallalla i kiedy... — — Cóż takiego? Urwał, ponieważ gruby Jemmy osadził wierzchowca na miejscu i wydał okrzyk zdziwienia. Mieli już za sobą większą szerokość piaszczystego skarbu. Wjechali teraz na grunt skalisty i oto w miejscu, gdzie się znów zaczęły piaski, zatrzymał się Jemmy. — Co takiego? — odparł. — Chciałbym sam wiedzieć! Czy właściwie mam oczy? Ze zdumieniem spoglądał na piasek. Teraz Frank zobaczył, co jest powodem owego zdumienia. — Czy to możliwe? — zawołał. — Ślad zupełnie się odmienił! — A jakże. Przedtem był ślad niejako słonia, a teraz jest wyraźny trop wierzchowca. To koń indjański: nie ma podków. — Czy to naprawdę ten sam ślad? — Naturalnie. Tu za nami tkwi skała, ale to miejsce nie jest szersze nad dwadzieścia stóp. Tam po drugiej stronie kończy się ślad słonia, a naprzeciw wyłania ślad koński. Niesłychany wypadek! — Chciałbym wiedzieć, coby powiedział nauczyciel z Moritzburgu, gdyby tutaj się znalazł. — Nie miałby mądrzejszej miny, niż ja i pan. — Za przeproszeniem, nie powiem, aby pańska twarz wyglądała dowcipnie, mociumdzieju. Aliści można na pewno dojść do kłębka tej sprawy, bo już słynny Archidiakon powiedział: — ''Dajcie mi mocny punkt w powietrzu, a podniosę każde drzwi na ich osi. — Mówi pan o Archimedesie! — Tak, ale poza tem był diakonem, bo kiedy w sobotę po południu przyszli wrogowie, szykował się do niedzielnego kazania i zawołał: — Nie przeszkadzajcie mi i zachowajcie ciszę! — Wówczas żołnierze zamordowali go, punkt zaś znowu zginął w powietrzu. — Kto wie, czy pan go nie znajdzie. Ale nasamprzód pójdziemy za osobliwym śladem. Ślad — obecnie koński — był wciąż wyraźny i w odległości półgodzinnej schodził z piaszczystego na lepszy grunt. Rosła tu obficie trawa i krzewy. Wpobliżu wznosiło się wzgórze, od spodu porosłe gęstym lasem. Trop, tutaj jeszcze wyraźny, niebawem znikł na kamiennym gruncie. — Oto kłębek! — mruknął Frank. — Niepojęte — oświadczył Jemmy. — Ostatecznie był to w istocie duch sawany. Chętniebym zobaczył, jak wygląda taki duch. — Pańskie życzenie łatwo spełnić. Obejrzyjcie go, jeśli łaska, moi panowie! Słowa te, wypowiedziane po niemiecku, wypadły z za krzewu, przy którym się obaj westmani zatrzymali. Wydając okrzyk przerażenia, cofnęli się obaj. Tajemniczy nieznajomy wyszedł z krzewiny, która go kryła. Nie był zbyt wysoki, ani zbyt tęgi. Spaloną od słońca twarz okalała ciemnoblond broda. Nosił legginy z frendzlą, koszulę myśliwską, również z frendzlą, długie buty, naciągnięte na kolana, i kapelusz filcowy o szerokich kresach, który obrębiał sznur z nawłóczonemi końcami uszu niedźwiedzich. Dwa rewolwery, zakrzywiony nóż, liczne torby skórzane tkwiły za szerokim pasem, splecionym z pojedyńczych rzemyków, a wyłożonym nabojami. Od lewego ramienia ku prawemu biodru wiło się lasso splecione z kilku rzemieni; u szyi wisiała na mocnym sznurze jedwabnym fajka pokoju, ozdobiona skórkami kolibrów, z nakreślonemi na główce znakami indjańskiemi. W prawej ręce trzymał strzelbę o krótkiej lufie, o zamku szczególnej konstrukcji. Prawdziwy myśliwiec nie zważa na połysk zewnętrzny i czystość. Im gorzej wygląda, tem więcej przygód doznał. Ze wzgardą spogląda na każdego, kto dba o zewnętrzny wygląd. Najstraszliwszą zaś zgrozę budzi w nim wyczyszczona na glans strzelba. Według powszechnego przekonania westman nie ma czasu na podobne fimfy. A ten oto młody nieznajomy wyglądał tak czysto, tak schludnie, jakgdyby wczoraj dopiero wyjechał z St. Louis. Zdawało się, że broń najwyżej przed godziną opuściła sklep. Buty miał porządnie wypomadowane, a ostrogi niesplamione rdzą. Nie znać było na ubraniu śladu znoju, nawet ręce miał nieposzlakowanej czystości. Nie dziw, że obaj myśliwi spozierali nań z podziwem i zapomnieli języka w gębie. — No, — dodał z uśmiechem — sądzę, że pragniecie zobaczyć flatsghosta''Duch sawany.. Jeśli szukacie sprawcy śladu, któryście tropili, to oto macie go przed sobą. — Do pioruna! ''Najsamprzód odrazu mi rozum staje kołem! — zawołał Frank. — Aha, Sas. Nie? — Nawet rodzony. A pan jesteś czystym rodowitym Niemcem? — Tak. Mam honor być nim. A drugi z panów? — Oh, z tych samych pięknych stron. Radosny przestrach rzucił mu się na język. Ale czasu niewiele upłynie, a przemówi. Miał słuszność, gdyż Jemmy zeskoczył z siodła i podał nieznajomemu rękę. — Czy to prawdopodobne! — zawołał — Tu w Devils Head spotkać Niemca! Ledwo uwierzyć mogę. — Moje zdumienie musi być podwójne, gdyż spotykam aż dwóch Niemców. I, jeśli się nie mylę, mam przed sobą Grubego Jemmy'ego? — Co?! Zna pan moje imię? — Skoro się spotyka grubego myśliwego na tego rodzaju wielbłądzim kłusaku, jest to oczywiście Jemmy. Ale gdzie pan jest, tam, lub przynajmniej wpobliżu, musi być też Długi Davy na swoim mule. A może się mylę? — Nie. Istotnie Davy jest niedaleko stąd na południu u wylotu doliny. — Aha. Obozujecie tam dzisiaj? — Oczywiście. Mój towarzysz nazywa się Frank. Nazwany również zeskoczył z konia. Podał rękę nieznajomemu, który obejrzał go badawczo, ukłonił się i zapytał: — Zapewne Hobble-Frank? — Panie, mociumdzieju! Zna pan także moje nazwisko? — Widzę, że pan utyka na nogę, i słyszę, że nazywasz się Frank. Więc łatwo się domyślić. Mieszka pan z Baumannem, pogromcą niedźwiedzi? — Kto to panu powiedział? — On sam. Kilka lat temu spotkaliśmy się i przebywaliśmy ze sobą jakiś czas. Gdzież jest teraz? Czy w domu? Zdaje się, że to pięć dni jazdy stąd? — Istotnie. Ale niema go w domu. Wpadł w ręce Ogallalla. Wyjechaliśmy właśnie, aby go odbić. — Przeraża mnie pan. Gdzie się to stało? — Niedaleko stąd, w Devils Head. Zataszczyli jego i pięciu towarzyszy do Yellowstone, aby zamordować na grobowcu Złego Ognia. Nieznajomy nadstawił uszu. — Dla zemsty? — zapytał. — Tak, w rzeczy samej! Słyszał pan chyba o Old Shatterhandzie? — Zdaje się, że sobie przypominam, — odpowiedział nieznajomy ze szczególnym uśmiechem na ustach. — Otóż Old Shatterhand zabił Złego Ognia oraz dwóch innych Siouxów. Czerwoni wyruszyli z pielgrzymką do grobu zabitych i natknęli się przytem na Baumanna. — Skąd pan wie o tem? Frank opowiedział o Wohkadehu i o wszystkich następnych wydarzeniach do ostatniej chwili. Nieznajomy przysłuchiwał się nader uważnie. Uśmiechał się od czasu do czasu, kiedy Frank popisywał się swoim uczonym słownikiem. Wreszcie, gdy relacja dobiegła końca, rzekł: — Z całego serca życzę powodzenia. Szczególnie zainteresował mnie Marcin Baumann. Być może, niebawem go zobaczę. — To nie jest rzeczą trudną — rzekł Jemmy. — Niech pan z nami tylko pójdzie, a raczej pojedzie. Gdzie master podział konia? — Tu, wpobliżu. Opuściłem wierzchowca tylko na parę chwil, aby was podglądać. — A więc spostrzegł pan nas zdaleka? — Oczywiście. Widziałem jak pół godziny temu zatrzymaliście się nad niezwykłym śladem. — Jakto? Co pan wie o nim? — Nic ponadto, że jest to mój własny ślad. — Co, pański? Do wszystkich djabłów! To pan nas wodził za nos? — Czy naprawdę wzięliście się na lep? No, to wielka dla mnie satysfakcja, że dałem prztyczka tak zawołanemu westmanowi, jak Gruby Jemmy. Zresztą, nie dotyczy to tyle pana, ile pańskich towarzyszy. Grubas nie wiedział, co myśleć o dziwnym osobniku. Potrząsając głową, obejrzał go od stóp do głów i zapytał: — Ale kim pan właściwie jesteś? Nieznajomy roześmiał się i odparł: — Prawda, odrazu zauważył pan, że jestem nowicjuszem na Dalekim Zachodzie? — Tak, odrazu poznać, że pan nie ma zielonego o Zachodzie pojęcia. Z pańską odświętną strzelbą możesz śmiało iść na wróble. Nawet mój kłusak poznałby, że uzbrojenie dźwigasz na ciele dopiero kilka dni. Musiał pan przybyć tutaj w licznem towarzystwie i należysz zapewne do grupy turystów. Gdzie master się rozstał z koleją? — W St. Louis. — Co? Tak daleko na Wschodzie? Nie może być! Jak długo jest pan na Zachodzie? — Tym razem od ośmiu miesięcy. — O proszę, nie bierz mi tego za złe, ale żaden żandarm w to nie uwierzy. Założę się, że jest pan nauczycielem lub profesorem i jeździsz z kolegami, aby zebrać rośliny, kamienie i motyle. Pozwól, że ci udzielę dobrej rady. Zmykaj pan stąd czem prędzej! To nie jest miejsce odpowiednie dla pana. Życie każdej chwili wisi tutaj na włosku. Pan nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, co za niebezpieczeństwo ci grozi. — O, wiem bardzo dobrze. Naprzykład tu wpobliżu obozuje czterdziestu SzoszonówIndjanie-Węże.. — Heavens! Czy podobna? Teraz naprawdę nie wiem, co o panu mniemać! — Mniemaj, master, że tak samo, jak panu, mogę czerwonoskórym dać prztyczka w nos. Już nieraz i niejeden westman omylił się co do mnie, mierząc mnie zwykłą miarką. Proszę, chodźmy! Odwrócił się i powoli ruszył do zagajnika. Obaj westmani poszli za nim, prowadząc konie za cugle. Wkrótce znaleźli się przy wspaniałym okazie jodły, wysokiej na trzydzieści metrów. Stał tu pyszny kary ogier o czerwonych chrapach i o owych wirowatych kudłach grzywy, które u Indjan uchodzą za znak przednich zalet. Siodło i uprząż miał najlepszej indjańskiej roboty, a do siodła przypięty płaszcz gumowy. Z bocznej torby wystawał futerał teleskopu. Na ziemi leżała ciężka, dwururkowa niedźwiedziówka najmocniejszego kalibru. Skoro Jemmy ujrzał tę broń, zbliżył się szybko, podniósł, obejrzał i zawołał: — Ta broń jest — — jest — — ah, nigdy jeszcze nie widziałem, ale znam ją dobrze! Ta niedźwiedziówka oraz srebrna strzelba wodza Apaczów Winnetou są najsłynniejszemi strzelbami Zachodu. Niedźwiedziówka należy do — — — Zatrzymał się i obejrzał właściciela nieprzytomnie, poczem dodał: — To pańska broń, sztuciec zaś w pańskiej ręce nie jest również odświętną rifle, tylko jednym z owych siedmiu sztućców Henry'ego, jakie wogóle istniały. Frank, Frank, czy wie pan, kim jest ten jegomość? — Nie. Nie oglądałem jego metryki. — Człowieku, nie kpij! Stoi pan wobec Old Shatterhanda! — Old Shat — — — Kulawy odstąpił na kilka kroków. — Wszystkie dobre duchy, — krzyknął. — Old Shatterhand! Nieco inaczej wyobrażałem go sobie! — Ja tak samo. — Jakże więc, messurs? — zapytał uśmiechając się myśliwy. — Długiego i szerokiego jak kolos z Varus — odparł uczony Sas. — Tak, postaci kolosalnej, — potwierdził Grubas. — A więc widzi pan, że moja sława jest większa, niż zasługi. Co się wspomni o kimś przy jednem ognisku, to się podwaja przy drugiem, a przy trzeciem urasta już sześciokrotnie. W ten sposób człowiek uchodzi za istne dziwo. — Ale to, co się o panu opowiada, to — — — Pah! — urwał Old Shatterhand krótko. — Zostawmy! Raczej panu objaśnię, w jaki sposób powstał ten osobliwy ślad. Obejrzyj master te cztery prawie okrągłe grube plecionki z sitowia i słomy, zaopatrzone w rzemienie i sprzączki. Przyrządziłem je wczoraj w wolnej chwili, aby dzisiaj zwieść moich ewentualnych prześladowców. Skoro się te sprzączki przymocuje do kopyt, pozostawiają w piaszczystym gruncie ślad, który można przypisać słoniowi. Oczywiście utrudniają jazdę i prędko się niszczą. — Do licha! — przemyśliwał Frank. — Teraz nareszcie rozjaśniło się w mojej nocy duchowej. Coby powiedział nauczyciel z Moritzburgu! — Nie mam honoru znać tego pana, ale mam zato przyjemność, że was obu stropiłem. Na skalistym gruncie nie przyjmował się ślad, przeto zlazłem z konia i zdjąłem plecionki, aby szybko jechać. Z pewnych odznak bowiem wywnioskowałem obecność wrogich Indian. Istotnie, przypuszczenie moje potwierdziło się, skoro przybyłem do tego drzewa. — Czy znalazł pan tutaj ślady Indjan? — Nie. To drzewo jest miejscem spotkania z Winnetou i — — — Winnetou! — przerwał Jemmy. — Czy jest tu wódz Apaczów? — Tak. Przybył tuż przede mną i zostawił mi znak, że jeszcze dzisiaj wróci. Nie wiem, gdzie teraz się znajduje. W każdym razie szpieguje Szoszonów. — Czy wie o ich obecności? — On właśnie mnie o nich zawiadomił. Nożem porobił na drzewie znaki. Wyczytałem z nich, że był tutaj, że wróci i że w pobliżu jest czterdziestu Szoszonów. Na resztę wiadomości muszę poczekać. — A więc pan tutaj zostaje? — Do powrotu Winnetou, stanowczo. Potem zaś wraz z Apaczem odszukam wasz obóz. Wprawdzie dążymy do innego celu, ale jeśli się mój przyjaciel zgodzi, to jestem gotów towarzyszyć wam do Yellowstone. — Istotnie? Istotnie? — zapytał Jemmy wielce uradowany. — W takim razie mógłbym przysiąc, że uwolnimy jeńców! — Nie bądź pan zbyt pewny. Jestem — — — Umilkł, gdyż Frank wydał stłumiony okrzyk przerażenia, wskazując ręką w kierunku zagajników, skroś których na piaszczystej równinie ukazał się oddział jeźdźców indjańskich. — Szybko na konie i pędem ku swoim! — krzyknął Shatterhand. — Chwilowo was nie zauważono. Ja później przyjadę. — Łotry znajdą nasze ślady — rzekł Jemmy, dopadając kłusaka. — Tylko szybko pomknijcie! Jest to jedyny dla was ratunek. — Ale pana odkryją! — Niech pana o to głowa nie boli. Naprzód, naprzód! Obaj myśliwi pomknęli co tchu. Shatterhand obejrzał się badawczo. Na żwirze kamiennym nie było żadnego śladu. Żwir ciągnął się z początku szeroką wstęgą, ale potem coraz to węższą po stromym skarpie, aż ginął śród gęstych jodeł. Shatterhand zawiesił sztuciec u siodła, niedźwiedziówkę zaś na plecach i rzekł do konia jedno słówko w narzeczu Apaczów: — Peniyil! — Chodźmy! Wspinał się wielkiemi, szybkiemi krokami po skarpie, a za nim ogier szedł posłusznie niby pies. Poprostu trudno było uwierzyć, że koń zdoła wspiąć się na tę wyżynę, a jednak po krótkim wysiłku jeździec i wierzchowiec dotarli do drzew. Shatterhand położył rękę na szyi zwierzęcia: — Iszkuhsz! — Spać! — Natychmiast rumak położył się i odtąd leżał nieruchomo. Szoszoni zauważyli ślad; zbliżali się z wielką szybkością. Nie upłynęły dwie minuty od chwili ucieczki obu Niemców, a już Indjanie dojechali do olbrzymiej jodły. Niektórzy zeskoczyli z koni, aby zbadać dokładnie ślady. — Ive, ive, mi, mi! — Tu, tu, naprzód, naprzód! — zawołał jeden z Indjan. Znalazł, czego szukał, ale nie zwrócił uwagi na tę okoliczność, że jeden z trzech śladów gdzieś się zapodział. Czerwoni niebawem znikli. Shatterhand z ukrycia swego usłyszał, jak galopowali w pościgu za obu myśliwymi. Naraz koń parsknął bardzo cicho. Był to pewny znak, że pragnął na coś zwrócić uwagę swego pana. Zwierzę oglądało człowieka wielkiemi mądremi ślepiami, poczem zwróciło głowę nabok, ku górze. Myśliwy ze sztućcem w ręku ukląkł i badawczo spoglądał wgórę. Drzewa były tak gęste, że niesposób przebić ich wzrokiem. Atoli Shatterhand wnet odłożył sztuciec. Zauważył skroś najniższych gałęzi parę mokasynów, ozdobionych szczeciną morskiego jeża. Wiedział, że człowiekiem, który nosił to obuwie, był jego najlepszy druh. — — — ----